People's interest in leisure has increased, and more and more people are enjoying outdoor activities such as exercising, traveling, hiking, fishing, golf, cycling, in-line skating, and so on. People who work in the outdoors or those who work in construction sites, farmland, etc. having limited access to water generally buy and drink bottled water or sports drinks when they feel thirsty, or carry water in their personal bottles.
An example of a conventional portable water bottle is disclosed in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0399196, titled “Portable water bottle”.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary view showing a conventional sports water container 10, a first kind of water container 20, and a second kind of water container 30. As shown, the conventional sports water container 10 includes a water container body 11 in which water is contained, and a water bottle cap 13 that is used in the state of being coupled to the water container body 11.
However, after the sports water container 10 is used for a certain period, the inside of water bottle cap 13 is filled with slime and has to be frequently cleaned before use, which is inconvenient and also unsanitary.
Meanwhile, for activity such as cycling, the sports water container 10 of a specific size is used so that it can be mounted on the cycle. When the user drinks up all the water contained in the specific-size sports water container 10 and needs more water or drink, he/she purchases bottled water or sports drinks. However, in this case, there is a problem that the first kind of water container 20 containing water and the second kind of water container 30 containing sports beverage are different in size from the sports water container 10 and therefore cannot be mounted on the cycle. The user may pour the water of the first kind of water container 20 or sports beverage of the second kind of water container 30 he/she purchased into the sports water container 10 and drink the water or sports beverage from the sports water container 10.
However, because the user pours new water or sports beverage in the sports water container 10 from which he/she drank up the water or beverage previously contained therein, this will result in mixed taste, and also unsanitary problem.